<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for a fic by Parasyte_Ben</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665302">Looking for a fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben'>Parasyte_Ben</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for a fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A kwami sawp and kinda life swap AU</p><p>Okay so like this is kinda confusing so like Marinette is still Marinette 'I will bend over until I break my spine for you' Dupain-Cheng who was raised by Tom and Sabine, the twist is her parents are the cold, neglectful, and controlling ones. Meanwhile Adrien is rich sunshine model boi with wholesome parents who love and support him(in this AU Gabriel moved on like a normal fucking human and is with Natalie, someone else is hawk daddy)</p><p>Also Marinette is Lady Noire and Adrien and Misterbug</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>